Several reactor systems have been used to subject reactant samples to elevated temperatures and pressures in order to perform a variety of experimental processes for both academic and industrial research. These processes include, but are not limited to, synthesis of new materials, determinations of stability and phase compatibility of various materials, pressure-volume-temperature studies, determinations of material solubilities, high pressure differential thermal analyses, electrical conductivity measurements, accelerated corrosion testing, special environmental testing, crystal growth in neutral or pressure media, and numerous geological tests and simulations associated with predicting oil field characteristics.
Geoscientists use such reactors for performing experiments and research in mineralogy, geochemistry, oil and gas generation, and cracking reaction kinetics. Such reactors are used to expose geological samples to pressure and temperature conditions to test theoretical predictions and simulate the results of natural geological processes, such as oil and gas generation kinetics and yields, clay transformation kinetics, fluid-rock interactions, organic pyrolysis, and the like. Such test results are an integral step in identifying and developing economic oil and gas resources.
Conventional equipment used to perform these various experiments includes cold seal reactors, hydrothermal pressure vessels, internally heated rapid-quench vessels, and the like. Cold seal reactors are typically less than 18 inches (46 cm) in length with an outside diameter of less than 3 inches (7.6 cm). Models MRA and LRA high pressure reactor vessels, available from LECO Corporation, Bellefonte, Pa., are examples of typical cold seal reactors. The heating rates for samples enclosed in cold seal type vessels are limited by the thermal mass of the vessel since the entire vessel must be heated. Cold seal reactors are usually adapted for use with single samples and typically require rapid cooling of the entire reactor vessel in order to quench the sample.
Hydrothermal pressure vessels include Dickson-type vessels and Parr.TM. pressure vessels. For additional detail on Dickson-type vessels, see Seyfried, Gordon, and Dickson, "A New Reaction Cell for Hydrothermal Solution Equipment," American Mineralogist, Vol. 64, pages 646-649 (1979). For additional details on Parr.TM. pressure vessels, see Parr Instrument Company 1991 Catalog, 7th ed., page 105. Hydrothermal pressure vessels are subject to the same heating rate and quenching limitations as discussed above for cold seal reactors.
An internally heated rapid-quench vessel is disclosed in Holloway, Dixon, and Pawley, "An Internally Heated, Rapid-Quench, High-Pressure Vessel," American Mineralogist, Vol. 77, pages 643-646 (1992). Internally heated rapid-quench vessels, such as disclosed in Holloway, et al., provide improved control of the heating rate of the sample since only the interior space in the vessel is heated thus eliminating the need to heat the entire mass of the vessel itself. However, control of the heating rate could be improved further if there were more direct or more intimate contact between the heat source and the sample. Additionally, the system shown in Holloway et al. is only adapted for use with individual reactant samples.
Persons skilled in analytical chemistry will readily understand that confirming predictions and developing confidence in various theories usually requires that the relevant experimental processes be performed repetitively. Repetitions of these tests may be performed at the same, or different, pressures and temperatures and in both cases, for varying periods of time. A common limitation of existing systems in performing such experiments on a repetitive basis is that these systems are designed to run only one sample at one set of pressure-temperature-time conditions. This limitation results in significant manpower requirements in order to prepare each sample and each experiment individually. Furthermore, limitations on available time for obtaining desired results may dictate the need for multiple pieces of test equipment in order to run numerous tests in parallel instead of in series.
Accordingly, in order to reduce the total time required for multiple tests and to reduce both the manpower and equipment costs associated with multiple tests, a need exists for equipment capable of simultaneously performing experiments upon multiple samples while varying testing conditions of pressure, temperature, and/or time. The present invention satisfies this need.